<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this goodbye thing by angryjester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706362">this goodbye thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjester/pseuds/angryjester'>angryjester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling out, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Rated T for language, i haven’t written in 2 years please be gentle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjester/pseuds/angryjester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s happening again, huh?” He broke the silence in an attempt to joke. Neither of us laughed. </p>
<p>I opened my eyes and stared blankly at Andrew’s face, a cacophony of incredulousness and melancholy dancing in his eyes. He didn’t crack a smile, nor did he try to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this goodbye thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    With a bitter laugh, I leaned my head back against the rusted metal and closed my eyes. Not like there was much else to do in this situation, anyhow. Across the way from me, I hear my companion snicker humorlessly. Clearly he had come to the same realization I had.</p>
<p>    “It’s happening again, huh?” He broke the silence in an attempt to joke. Neither of us laughed. </p>
<p>     I opened my eyes and stared blankly at Andrew’s face, a cacophony of incredulousness and melancholy dancing in his eyes. He didn’t crack a smile, nor did he try to.</p>
<p>     I chose not to answer, finding it easier than giving him a half hearted remark about why we always end up like this <em>because of him</em>. I figured it better to not start drama when neither of us can do much to resolve it than confront our feelings and talk it out. With the splitting migraine I’m almost positive both of us have, I thought I’d spare us if not for my own sake. </p>
<p>     A tense silence inevitably falls over the room yet again, <strong>feeling defeated and handcuffed to poles in an abandoned warehouse. </strong></p>
<p><strong>     “Why is it always us?” he asks again</strong>, a sudden somberness taking over his tone and lacing it with just the tiniest bit of regret. </p>
<p>    <strong> “I’ve been asking myself that same question for about eight years now,” I finally replied,</strong> to his shock evidenced by the gasp that followed my statement. </p>
<p>     The joy is present in Andrew’s tone even with my eyes closed, “She’s alive! And more importantly, she can speak!”</p>
<p>     I cracked a smile at that against my own volition, opening my eyes to stare at his storming grey orbs, “Why wouldn’t I be, dumbass? You just heard me laugh-“</p>
<p>     “Better to get an actual response then a noise,” He reminds apologetically, giving me a sad smile before breaking eye contact and looking at the skylights above. </p>
<p>     I follow his gaze with a sense of urgency, “You got a plan or do you just plan on sitting there and daydreaming?”</p>
<p>     He seems surprised by my quip, but fires back nonetheless, “I’m surprised you don’t have a plan already, smartass-“</p>
<p>     We’re both cut off by the ominous promise of the weathered door to the room creaking open and boots thudding their way closer, taking a leisurely pace and attempting to instill fear in the hearts of their captees. It didn’t work. The brutish man with no more than a scar for an eye caught my eye soon enough, rotting teeth pulled back by curling lips in what was supposed to be a menacing grin. </p>
<p>     “I assume you’ve had time to consider our proposal?” He asked with steadfast vigor, smiling that horrible smile again as he crouched down to my level and grabbed my face with a grubby hand. I clenched my jaw but kept eye contact, glaring brown meeting one glinting blue. </p>
<p>     “Go to hell!” Andrew shouted behind my admirer, causing him to whip around and punch him square in the nose. He groaned a little, but otherwise did nothing save for pulling his head down to protect his face from further damage. </p>
<p>     The captor turned back to me with malice, “I’ll take it that that's a no?”</p>
<p>     I grinned at him with provocation, “Have you considered ours? I think it’s only fair that we consider both sides of the proposal before making a sound-“</p>
<p>     He slapped my left cheek so hard it echoed around the room. Even his goonies guarding the door winced. I didn’t flinch, just turned my head back towards the vile man with surprising composure, “-Decision.”</p>
<p>  <strong>   “I see being kidnapped and tortured hasn’t affected that humor of yours,” He said as he glared at me. </strong></p>
<p><strong>     “Never,” I responded, a smirk creeping across my lips</strong> as I spit the blood welling in my mouth onto his shoes. Might as well give him something to show for all his troubles. </p>
<p>     Fed up with the disrespect he’s receiving, he left in a hurry with a promise to hurt us a lot worse next time so we take him seriously. I scoffed at the idea he had planted in his head. </p>
<p>     Andrew looked up at me bewildered after the men left, blood dripping from his nose onto his formerly pristine white shirt and the polished concrete flooring, and I simply shrugged my good shoulder at him and went back to leaning against my pole. </p>
<p>     “Uh, what the fuck was that?”</p>
<p>     I raised an eyebrow but refused to open the comforting black swarming my vision, “The time we needed to plan our escape. Get to thinking, because you’re the one that got us into this mess in the first place.”</p>
<p>     I heard him huff in annoyance, before hearing a little bit of clattering as he stood up and fiddled with his handcuffs, I’m assuming. </p>
<p>     “Stella, I’d really appreciate it if you helped me outta this one. You know I never mean to get you involved like this-“</p>
<p>     “But that doesn’t change you from doing it, does it?” I snapped with a growl as I opened my eyes and dragged my cuffs to a standing position as well, pole rattling with exertion and placing a seed of an idea in the back of my mind, “It doesn’t change anything, because here we are, stuck as we always are when I swore I’d never talk to you again, let alone help you out of a situation like this. God, Andrew, why can’t you just let a goodbye be that; <em>a goodbye</em>?”</p>
<p>     He lowered his eyes away from the poison I’m sure was in my gaze, focusing on the pole my handcuffs were attached to and rattling his for good measure. Seems the idea had finally caught up to him, as well.</p>
<p>     “Because frankly,” He starts, rattling the pole while he’s at it and raising his voice so he could be heard over it, “I missed you! A lot, okay? I miss you a fuckton and I know it’s my own fault that I can never get you back, but guess what? I’m gonna try, because I know that trying is better than just letting you walk away.”</p>
<p>     He finishes his spiel with a heave as the pole comes disconnected from the ceiling, the frail metal practically crumbling as it clatters to the ground. Quickly sliding that side of his cuff off of the rotting pole, he comes over to mine and helps me topple it, too. </p>
<p>    After the 3 seconds it takes us to realize that we’re actually free, we make eye contact and then take off towards the set of double doors on the left hand side of the warehouse, slamming into the groaning metal with all our body weight and sprinting past the numerous guards and weeds growing around the rusted building. </p>
<p>     Sprinting into the woods ahead, I chanced a look back to see if the guards were chasing us. They were, so I turned around and took off after him again. We’d have to seriously talk about this goodbye thing later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bolded words are the prompts, and i know the ending sucks, i’ve never been good at those.</p>
<p>so uh, i’m back, i guess?</p>
<p>i’m not gonna try to make this a thing where i keep a schedule and try to post for the sake of posting, because that’ll just end up with bad stories and mediocre content i’m not proud of. instead, i’ll post when i get the urge to create, such as tonight, at 4:15 on a tuesday morning.<br/>i don’t have an excuse for my radio silence other than writing not being the outlet it used to be for me. it became a chore and something i didn’t want to have to keep up with, so i stopped. i hope that doesn’t mean i’m bad, haha.</p>
<p>this isn’t goodbye (ironically). keep your chin up, lovely.</p>
<p>all my love,<br/>ash</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>